


Mission

by Twig



Category: Life (TV), Person of Interest (TV), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Terminator of Interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twig/pseuds/Twig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words she will soon get to say: come with me if you want to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/gifts).



Dani Reese died on Judgement Day. Sam Shaw took her place. But the ghost of Dani Reese haunted her every step. That pile of rubble was where Dani’s mother took her for Sunday walks. She huddled in the tunnels beneath scorched earth that used to be her neighborhood. 

Dani Reese wanted to be a cop. Uphold the law, take down the bad guys.

Sam Shaw is a soldier. There are no laws in the future, just one rule. If it’s metal, take it down. The orders come on where to strike, a factory of coltan, a shipyard of wiring, all startlingly accurate. The others around her whisper of John Connor, the man who knows everything, the man who knows too much. The others speak with reverence tinged with an almost religious fervor. Connor will be our savior. But Shaw has no time for faith, for intangible things. There’s a rifle in her hands, and a knife in her boot. Those all that she needs. 

Men have been disappearing though, and her partner doubts. Kyle Reese is the latest to be gone, and Shaw would laugh at the name if she could manage the sound. Cole tells her the whispers have changed. Connor’s gone mad. Connor listens to metal. Connor’s been too infallible, like a machine. 

Shaw doesn’t care, until Cole’s the one to vanish. Orders, from Connor, or so they say, and she cuts her way through Connor’s elite to tap at his door with her rifle. 

He smiles at her like he’s been expecting her, and her finger itches on the trigger. I have a mission for you, he tells her, and walks her to a machine, glittering and huge. She is not awed, and she is given no answers. Just a name: Charlie Crews.

**Author's Note:**

> grimorie wrote a thing where Sam Shaw is AU!Dani. While flailing at her, I was like lol let's throw some Terminator in to make it a proper Reese party, so I wrote this snippet for her. Sorry that it's short and doesn't develop the possibilities. Consider it an amuse bouche.


End file.
